


Søndager

by XioNin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Just smiling about Oslo Pride, M/M, No reason for this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: All of the images pouring in from Oslo Pride still have me smiling, and Isak too.





	Søndager

On Sundays, Even sleeps in.

It had become a part of their routine when school was in session, especially after Even started his part-time (now full-time) job. The rigors of the week, and the inevitable socializing that takes place just about every weekend hits Isak’s boyfriend like a freight train by late Saturday night. So on Sundays, Even sleeps in.

And Isak watches him.

He studies the curl of Even’s hair, a little damp and flattened against the pillow.

He studies the way his lashes, nearly transluscent they’re so blond, fan out over his cheeks in his slumber.

Isak lets his gaze follow the slope of Even’s nose, down to the little dip beneath it, and over the fullness of his cherry-red lips.

He maps the constellations along his jaw, eyes tracing the shape of the Big Dipper on one side, and noting with a smile the Milky Way that swirls inside him at the sight of it. Of Even, asleep and peaceful and _trusting_ and home. With him.

Sundays are peaceful for them, mostly. Sundays are theirs. No parents, no friends, no classes, no work, just them.

Isak loves them.  
Loves Even even more.

His boyfriend stirs in his sleep, turning to his back. The light of the midmorning sun filters through their yellow curtains, bathing Even’s face in a soft, golden glow, and Isak gets it. The idea that life can be like a movie, because sometimes Even doesn’t seem real.

Sometimes, he feels like someone Isak made up. Bright smiles and laughter, earnest affection and sexy smoulder. He is unreal, and yet…

Even snores lightly, smacks his lips a bit, and Isak has to stifle a laugh.

He’s real enough. Sometimes too real.

When the darkness crowds in, and Even’s words runtogetherlikehisracingthoughts, all Isak can do is hold on, but not too tightly. Love him but not smother him. Give him space but never let him feel alone. Never again.

Then it’s all too real, but Isak wouldn’t change a thing. Not one damn thing, except maybe to take some of Even’s pain and banish it permanently. But this isn’t a movie. There is no cutting room floor.

Yesterday, though, yesterday was as close to fantasy as Isak has ever experienced.

They’d gone to Oslo Pride, and Isak hadn’t known what to expect. Not from the event, he’d seen enough of it on television over the years to know, but from himself. Though he’s been feeling more and more comfortable in his own skin, he didn’t actually trust himself at Pride.

He went there praying he didn’t embarrass himself, or worse yet, Even. He’d wanted his boyfriend to be proud of him. Hell, he’d wanted Eskild to be proud. _He’d_ wanted to be proud, and he’d been so terrified that he wouldn’t be. That he couldn’t be.

And he couldn’t have been more wrong. It was…it was amazing. Incredible. So much love and acceptance, so many smiling faces. It had left Isak buzzing long into the night.

On the dresser sits the rainbow halo that Eskild had brought for him to wear. At first, Isak had wrinkled his nose. It was the look of hope on Eskild’s face, and the little nudge of encouragement from Even, that had broken him down, though it really hadn’t taken much. Isak wanted to be there. Wanted to be a part of it all, that enormous celebration of life.

Yeah, it was magical. And Even… There’s a bit of glitter in his hair, still. A little neon rainbow on his cheek that has partially transferred onto the pillow, and it suits him. He is the most magical, after all.

“Hei.”

Isak looks up to find Even’s eyes on him.

“Hei,” he replies, reaching out to smooth the hair back from Even’s forehead.

“What time is it?”

Isak loves Even’s voice when he’s all sleepy. It’s practically a growl that rumbles low like thunder.

“Around 10:30.”

“Shit,” Even says, wincing. He runs a hand over his face. “I didn’t mean to sleep so long.”

“You say that every Sunday,” Isak chuckles. “We don’t have anywhere to be. Sleep.”

Instead, Even reaches out and pulls Isak to him, wrapping him up in his spider-like arms. Isak sighs, content.

“I was dreaming.”

“Yeah?” Isak tilts his head up to see Even’s eyes. “About what?”

“Yesterday.” Even runs his fingers through Isak’s hair. “You at the festival.”

Isak smiles. “I was just thinking about that.”

“Yeah?” His boyfriend’s eyebrows quirk. “Were you…are you okay with everything? That was intense, I know.”

“It was…” Isak searches for the right word. “It felt like a homecoming. Like…like I finally felt safe. I mean…”

He shifts to face Even.

“When we’re with our friends, everything is chill. But when we’re out together on our own, I’m always on my guard. You know?”

Even nods. “Yeah.”

“But yesterday…everyone was so…” He shrugs.

“Open? Welcoming?”

Isak nods. “Yeah and…happy. Everywhere I looked, people were just so happy. To be there, to be themselves, to be with whomever they were with. It was really cool.”

Even smiles and pulls him close again.

Isak snuggles into him, relishing in Even’s warmth even though it’s already a warm day.

“I wish it could be like that every day,” Isak confesses. “Not with the rainbows and booty-shorts, which was fun and all, I just mean…”

“I know.” Even kisses Isak’s forehead. “I’m just glad you had fun.”

“I did, but that’s not the important part.”

Isak props himself up on one elbow and peers down at Even.

“A year ago, I would never have gone there. I’d have been one of the guys making fun of the people that did. I would never have admitted wanting to be a part of it, not even to myself. I was…I was ashamed, Evy. Ashamed to be me.”

“And now you’re not.”

“And now I am not. Now, I’m ashamed of who I was.”

Even frowns, his blue eyes sharpening.

“No, Isak. That’s not something to be ashamed of. You had a journey to make. A path that was your own to get to where you are now. There’s this song? I forget the name, but there’s a line in it that says ‘everything you’ve been through has made you.’”

He reaches up and cards a hand through Isak’s hair.

“Everything that’s happened to you, everything you’ve done, every thought you’ve ever had, every experience has made you…you. And I love you, Isak.” He cups Isak’s jaw and stares deeply into his eyes. “Jeg elsker deg.”

Isak swallows past the lump in his throat. No matter how many times he’s heard those three words from Even’s lips, it still gets him every time.

“I love you too, Evy.”

“I have to say, though.” Even grins, licking the tip of one canine. “You looked supremely fuckable yesterday.”

Isak snorts. “Was it the ripped jeans, or the tight, white t-shirt?”

Even bites his lip and, just like that, Isak’s blood runs hot.

“It was your cheeks.” Even searches Isak’s face and then his gaze drops to his mouth. “You know I’ve always had a thing for colour on your cheeks.”

Isak actually blushes.

Months. They’ve been together for months, and Even can still do this to him.

“In fact,” Even says, moving up and over him.

Isak plops down onto his back.

“There’s a bit of colour there right now.”

He shivers. “Oh?”

Even nods, his gaze hot and his focus clear. “Could use a little more.”

“Yeah? Should I get the rainbow tape?”

Even shakes his head. “Nope. I think I can take care of this myself.”

The kiss is quick but devastating and leaves Isak panting on his back.

As Even paints his body with his tongue, Isak closes his eyes.

He really loves Sundays. He’s particularly fond of this one.

Particularly proud.

 

Oslo Pride 2017 med min Guru


End file.
